Can't I Have A Normal Life!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: All Naruto want is just a normal life far away from his crazy family...And yet everyone around is making it hard for him to have one, from school to everyday life. At same time, he have to help this girl getting hundred friends because she have a communication disorder...No, he do not want a harem because it's not normal! "Too bad, Naru-hon, you're getting one!" "Godammit, Najimi!"


**I present you one of the latest story, Can't I Have A Normal Life? A Naruto x Komi-san wa Komyushou Desu crossover fanfic!**

**Before we start, there are things that you all need to know…First, that is one of 'High school' and 'Normal' Naruto story, just slice of life stuff. Second, I decide to make Najimi Osana female in this story. Third, Naruto is replacing Hitohito Tadano in school. Fourth, it's a harem.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Komi-san wa Komyushou Desu.**

* * *

**Prologue: First Day**

* * *

A tall blond teenager with whisker birthmark walk up to his shoe locker as he look around at his surrounding and he switch his shoes out with other. 'I can't believe Itan Private High School accept me after the whole crazy stuff back in middle school.' He closed the locker then walk down the hallway, 'Well, at least I'm going to keep my normal life and read situation as best as I can. No need to bring some crazy people in my life like my crazy family.' He's really glad that he manage to convince his parents to allow him to have his own apartment on few conditions and two of them were to keep his grades up and call them often as possible as he can. The teenager find his classroom and he quietly enter, looking around the room to discover that there was only one empty desk in second row from back. He immediately sit down in this desk and take another look around at the students, who was too busy chatting with each other, until his eyes land on a attractive girl on his right side. "Ah, hello, I'm Naruto." The teenager introduced himself to the girl after seeing that no one was talking to her.

"…" The girl does not turn to him, neither say anything but staring straight with wide black eyes. She has a long black hime-like hair, wear a female school uniform with black leggings.

'…Must be one of these silent type.' Naruto scratched his head as he turn back to the front, only to raise his eyebrow at bad vibes from several students around him and he swear some were muttering something under their breaths.

'I can sit there if he dies…"

"Hm, Naruto, huh…Kekekekeke."

"Me gonna kill la kill ya."

"They're weird…" The blonde muttered to himself with a small sweatdrop and it don't take long enough until a female teacher walk into the class, telling everyone to take their seat right now.

"Self-introduction time." The teacher suddenly announced, pointing at the first person in front row and it went on for a bit while.

"M-M-M-My name is Agariiii, uummm…" A busty teenager with pineapple hairdo stuttered nervously with some fidgets, "Nice to mmmmeeett youuu alllll!"

"Agari-san, you're too loud!" A random girl laughed with a light smack on the glass-wearing teenager's back.

"Next" The teacher said and the attractive girl stand up as everyone's eyes fix on her. After three minutes, the girl walk toward the blackboard then write something faster before she return to her desk with closed eyes while everyone silently praise her act with blushes. The name on blackboard read, _'Komi Shouko'_.

'What the fu…?' Naruto stared puzzlingly at the girl then at his bizarre classroom.

"N-Next." The blushing teacher calm herself down and the blonde take this as his cue.

"Yo, I'm Naruto, just Naruto." The teenager stands up as he greeted his classroom with raised hand, "Nice to meet you all." Have nothing else to say, he just sit down and he hear some whispers that make him frown slightly.

"That's it? What a douchbag."

"Damn yankee, who does he think he is?"

"Fucker."

'Okay, what's with all hates?' Naruto wonder to himself, they are going to have problems if they keep it up.

* * *

"Bring the things I listed to school tomorrow, got it, kids?" The teacher finished outline the list to her homeroom, "Next…" The most students weren't paying her attention because they were too focus on one person and that's Shouko.

'I know she's cute but there's no need for them to go this far.' Naruto shook his head mentally as everyone gush over her as if they were meeting a celebrity in real life. A object fall off Shouko's desk by accident and it land near Naruto's desk, causing him to look down to see a white eraser. "Here, you just dropped your era…" He picked the eraser up before a compass pencil flew past his hand at high speed, sticking into floor ahead of them. "Ser…" He glanced over his shoulder to see a student, dressing up like a ninja, as he clicked his tongue while attempting to intimidate him with a glare. 'Who the fuck is this guy? What's his problem?!' Naruto decided to ignore him as he place the eraser on Shouko, "Here."

"…" Shouko looked at her eraser then suddenly turn to face him with trembling body.

'…Oookay…' The blonde teenager resumes his note-taking, pretend not to see this strange scene.

* * *

The class ended when the teacher leave the room and on cue, all students turn and race over to Shouko, almost like an horde. At this moment, Naruto spot a muscular teenager with weird hairdo running toward their direction with a so-called innocent happy face but he can see a familiar wick glint in this weirdo's eyes as the giant student sticks his elbow out awkwardly, as if he was planning to hit Naruto's head. 'Really?' Naruto deadpanned inwardly as his right hand grab a thick textbook out of his school bag, 'Seriously, it's the first day here and everyone hate me for no reason.' The bulky teenager threw his elbow out as Naruto lift his book up to block the blow and he swear he hear some small crack.

"UGH!" The teenager bit his lower lip with tears in his eyes, attempting to look innocent as he join the mob around the quiet beauty while clutching his other arm.

'…Did this guy broke his elbow from hitting a textbook?!' Naruto stow his bent textbook back in bag, 'What a wimp.' He rest his head on arms as he tried to figure out why everyone are acting like that around him before he brush it off, prefer to sleep through free time. 'I bet they think I'm some foreigner again.' He guessed before he fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Ah." A soft voice utter as Naruto stir up from his slumber, "Why did I…" The teenager blink groggily at a unfamiliar voice, "Come forward without…Saying anything…"

'Wait, did I oversleep?' Naruto blink few times at empty classroom.

"Meow."

"OH CRAP!" The blonde swiftly sit up, "WHAT CLASS ARE WE IN? DID I MISS THE WHOLE D…" There was a startled squeak to his right and he turn around to see Shouko with bewildered look, "…Um…Hi?" The girl stares for a while with shaking shoulders before she suddenly run toward the door while knocking desks out of her way and he realize something. "H-Hey, wait." His mouth moved without thinking as he get up, "Are you bad at speaking with others?" The girl froze in her trail as he tilted his head, "Ah, am I right?"

"…Ha…" Shouko slowly turn to face him with emotionless expression, "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha." It become some weird creepy chant and it unnerved Naruto.

"A-Ah, you are really bad at speaking…" Naruto held his hands up in attempt to calm her down and she nod her head once, holding onto her collar. "Um, what were you trying to say?" Naruto looked around for anything to help them communicate, 'Maybe some notebooks from my bag?' He look at a blackboard, "Oh, how about writing it down on blackboard or notebook? If you want to?" Shouko immediately perk up at his suggest and he swear he can see cat ears sticking up from her head as she walk over to the blackboard, writing right away.

"_How could you tell that I have trouble speaking to others?"_ She wrote, staring at him curiously.

"I kinda guessed." He admitted, "You don't say a word to anyone since this morning and there's this self-introduction. At first I thought you were mute or something like that until I heard you when I wake up." He hummed, "Is there anyone beside me who know about this?"

"_None."_ Shouko replied.

"Ah…" Naruto rubbed his neck before he glance at the clock, "…Oh, we're supposed to go to gym for something, right? Shall we…" He was about to walk out but the girl suddenly grab the helm of his jacket.

"Wawawawaiwawawai…" The girl chanted so fast, creeping him out once again.

"Um, is there something else you want to say…?" He asked slowly and the attractive teenager writes something down on board.

"_I couldn't eat my lunch."_

"…Um, you're hungry and you forget your lunch?" Naruto questioned and she look flustered for some reason.

"_I get so nervous when I'm in front of people, and my face tenses up because I get so scared."_ Shouko wrote, _"But actually, I want to chat. When I get close to people, they get nervous too and run away from me, some even faint and some even kneeled down and begged for my forgiveness. Do people hate me? Wait, no, of course they do. How can they like someone they can't speak with?"_ Her hand tremble, _"Back in middle school, I ate my lunches alone. It's kind of painful. I'm envious of people who can talk and eat with their friends. I hate it so much, so I tried to speak to others every day. But my voice wouldn't come out. No matter what I did, it just wouldn't. It's as if I lost the ability to speak. What should I do?"_ She slump down with hic as if she was crying.

"…I'm sorry, it must be hard on you." He take his handkerchief out to her, "Here, you can use this."

"_No, it's just hiccups."_ Shouko turn to reveal her clean face, hiccupping few times to prove it.

"…O-Oh…" Naruto slowly put the handkerchief back in his pocket with embarrassing blush. Few minutes went by until her hiccup ceases, "Has it stopped?"

"_Yes, I'm sorry."_ She replied as he waved it off before she resume her writing, _"I can't greet people. Anyone can do it easily but not me. Expressing happiness, conveying gratitude, talking about past mistakes, discussing studies, small talk about weather…I'm sorry."_ He raised his eyebrow at her apologize, _"That, because of me, people now view you as someone unpleasant, Naruto-san. If there's anything I can do for you, I…"_

"Hold on, Komi." Naruto held his right hand up as she turned to him, "I don't remember you doing anything wrong to me."

"…" Shouko think back to several times that some students either speak bad or attempt to do something to Naruto, _"Anyway…"_

'…Did I get ignored?' He sweatdropped.

"_Anyway, I still think I have to apologize to you."_ She wrote, _"I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for taking your time with all these mundane topics. Please forget everything you saw and heard here today. Goo."_

"Don't apologize to me, like I say, you did nothing wrong." Naruto cut her off as he pick up another chalk then write something down, "If you wonder about other people treating me this way, I'm used to it." He finished wrote on the board and it read, _"The weather is alright. What do you think?"_ The girl stared at him for a while before she write her response down.

"_Yes, I think it's nice today."_ She glanced up to him then back to the board, _"The sakura petals look beautiful."_

"_Spring person, aren't you? I'm more fall or winter guy."_

"_I like rain, what about you? Do you have a favorite food?"_

"_Same, I also like snow. I love ramen very much, it's the food of kami."_

They wrote all over the board with some small chat, from basic to random short story, and short games. _"What's your dream?"_ Naruto asked.

"_Having a hundred friends."_ She wrote then whip her head to him with stern-yet-cute look, _"Please don't laugh."_

"_Okay, then, I'm your first friend, and I'll help you get ninety-nine more."_ He snickered quietly and she stare at his response with a faint heat in her cheeks.

"_Thank you."_ Shouko wrote with blush, _"Please take care of me."_ She suddenly ran out of the classroom before he can stop him.

"…Why does it feel like I confessed to someone and got accepted?" Naruto asked himself with odd look before he erase the board, 'Anyway, I have to figure out how to help her out with getting friends…' He scratch his head, 'Well, at least it's going to be normal life for me.'

What he don't know is that the school is quite famous for having certain types, ranging from eccentrics to oddballs, and it will be little hard for his new friend to find friends in this bizarre school, even it will be hard for him to have a normal life.

* * *

**And that end the ****prologue** **of CIHNL!**

**It's the first day of high school for everyone and Naruto don't know why everyone treat him like that. Only one good thing out of this crazy day is that he made a friend with Shouko, a cute girl with communication disorder. He promised her that he will help her with her dream to have hundred friends and it's just getting start!**

**How long will it take until they reach hundred? What kind of friends will they have? Why does Naruto want a normal life? How will things turn out with everyone? Will he figure out why his classmates act like asshole toward him? What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be kicked out.**


End file.
